kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Pride
Pride Pride is a chatroom on Kongregate named as one of the early Seven Deadly Sins rooms. Pride started as a trollfest with few Mods visiting the room. Renovations started in March 2010 with Pride becoming known as one of the better rooms by the end of 2010. In October 2011, Pride gained its very first Room Owner when Adrokila donned the mighty R before passing the honour on to frankiesmum in Septermber 2012. In November 2012, Pride got its first Room Moderator, KaiJai followed in February 2013 by Hoolo and in May 2013 by Stots. June 2013, saw Red_Devil join the orange wearers while in October 2013 nitetrooper93 joined us. In Jan 2014 we welcome Sirago . In addition to those found in the Pridemates section, Pride often plays host to visiting Mods including but not limited to: KiwiBob, JesseMH8, PeaceFrog, Maginmaniac7 and Stanwise. This Wiki is updated irregularly by frankiesmum so you can submit requests to be added via her Kong profile and they'll go on her to-do list. Be sure to include a descriptive by-line in your request or you might, regretfully, end up with one of her attempts at humour. Rules NO ROLEPLAYING The most universally accepted rule, and the most strictly enforced. Put words between asterisks at your peril If you do not love adiodude55, you can leave pride and go to hell Pridemates Users that were devoted soul and body to this room for over a month In alphabetical order: 01thatotherguy10 - Because I'm a reg? I don't care. Bev knows me, I know bev, why does a wiki need to be updated? 1sttperson - Desperately seeking ??? adiodude55 - The love of most Pride members <3 adri37- One of our Australians. akshayk29 - Shellshock Live Guru from the land that gave us the word Guru. AlexFromRomania - Romanian game developer with a gigantic ego. alwhispo - Quiet but devoted Transformice guru becbec98 - Scots born, Aussie band member with lissa_dragomir7 blastvortex - Always here but rarely present. blu3b3rry - comment under construction Chalupala - wow, 3 bitches came to my door Charizard95 - Freshly evolved. You've been warned. This has been, like the best day ever. Not only did Stots friend me, but then I got added to the wiki. It's like the icing on the cake. cosminhrit - Cosmic! deathknight2437 - The most active reaper Docter_Ted - The Docter is in. Dorako - I'm active enough now to be mentioned in the WIKI? its like all my dreams have come true : D eb395 - I'm Eb. The adorable and evil Pokemon. All other Pokemon and humans will bow down to me or suffer my wrath. MUAHAHAHA elfboy676 - Nobody puts Elfboy in a corner. Fatcatsven - He probably is the coolest guy in Pride. Finchy11 - just… Finchy…. frankiesmum - She's a good person for a Mod, a valiant protector of our room. FyreSigma - comment under construction hercludes - MACRODAEMON > YOU Hoolo - Pride's second Room Mod. Petty Dutchman with an affinity for grammar. Will argue endlessly on your grammatical errors. Has an even 20 years of reading and at least 5 years of games to go through. Hrm. howydowy - howydowy, the one and only IlovePurple023 - One of Pride's more passionate people with little time for people she considers fools. Makes you wonder why she's here really. :P jananarefferal1 - one of the geeks in the room, he has an passion for Minecraft and all the friends he loves in real life. Johanna_T - Just another Aussie. KaiJai - Pride's very first Room Mod! Pride's Aussie Mum. Supersmileys aussie mommy ^_^ karatemon5 - Half alien, half pokemon. Cross him at your peril. kopseahorse - that chick Sol brought in Laxman09 - abs LelianaNichole - resident transsexual, belly dances, and lots of smiles :) LeopardStar_62 - Conflicted lunatic lissa_dragomir7 - Scots born, Aussie band member with becbec98 lochie12 - im online 24/7. nah. im on 14/7. magamanshoot - That guy, in this place, that does stuff, in Pride, while not being prideful, chatting on a chatroom named Pride. I'm that guy. maltar_draco - lolbot martyn898 - Kai and Bev's UK-based Kong nephew. masterhunter2 - giving love to all the boys and girls, men and women of Pride mingmingrr - I once met a girl on the internet, we didn't click, so now I'm back to making bad puns. Murder_Machine - Not known for being nice so bother me at your own risk ndog02 - the quiet one who no one realizes is there till he speaks and no rush to do anything NDNPride - A Canadian of strong views. Best make sure you spell properly. NimishS - Helooooooooooooooooo Prideeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! its amazingg to be a pride mamber...yo!!!!!!!!!!! ninjafurbyninja - resident furby oatmeals - Is horrible at chess Paulverizer11 - Pretty Princess who is also a mermaid! postalmo - One of the original Pridemates, he has been in Pride longer than you've been alive. A mysterious man, indeed. rainbo21 - Resident No.1 fan of Avid Rox and their singer, Kevin. Says "I'm sorry", a lot. Red_Devil - i'll think of something funny to say, just give me a few years rehm123 - Ted's wife retroftw - Enjoys his Remnants of Skystone as much as his alternative, emo, punk, screamo and classic rock music. Rex4765 - the perfect chat reviver....well almost perfect. roscoe8 - A soft kitty, not shy. Usually attacks human. Remnants of Skystone player rjr001234 - Recently returned to Pride from an extended leave of absence, he is, as he always was, a joy to have around. shade0180 - A living shadow. Also, supersmiley's right hand man. Smokescreem - Purposely misspelled his name to make people try to use the fact in an argument. solprovider - Game guru and developer. Rates games on how much fun they are. Oh and the greetings are free. :D StabbyJoe - Alternative lifestyler. Stots - Room Mod #3 (You know 3rd time is the winner! :P) Makes the energizer bunny look slow and feeble. Sunhawk - Quiet game guru supersmiley98 - I am never wrong i thought i was once but i was mistaken taylorswift14 - Lilly's amazing friend. TBusby - Dipping her toes into game development techtag - Longtime lurker in the lowest of the labyrinthine levels of our lovely lodgings Teh_Anonymous - The Teh The_Anonymus - Teh The TheIcehunter - I disagree with Narnia TheRubberDrapes - Cool. TheTall0ne - I'm TheTall0ne with a 0, really friendly and ready for a good conversation. Tpc2000 - Only LeopardStar can call me Marty >:c Valdier - Vald acts tough, but he really is just a big teddy bear. Wistler - Another Remnants of Skystone player, known for his Whistleblower stops in chat. XxLittle_StarxX - It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better. Oldies (Rarely seen but missed all the same) 0600Hours - Not too bright, but he's at least smart enough to know it. Has a Chuck Norris avatar. Adrokila - Usually a silent mod, the chat's protector and previous room owner, quietly watching over us. LWOP while he suffers an extreme case of Real Life. AlphaGlory1 - One of the coolest Pride regs. Left Pride the 18/08/2011 '' AngryRug - Rawr! >:C binxiantan - Surfaces regularly in Pride only to state he is going AFK! but likely to be spotted elsewhere on Kong. Cali17 - HAI!!!!!!!!^^ Likes exlamation marks, and '''LOVES '''L and yaoi. darkklown - Friendly when it suits him, and unintentionally funny while... ahem... medicated. Don't confuse him for a juggalo because of his name. DarkRainyKnight - The newest and shiniest One of Pride's Moderators. Badge hunting with a passion. - Has committed Sui-Mod-Cide. Disasterbation - Hyper-cynical English bisexual ma {C} doodle_man - Hey look it's me ♣ Moved to parts more Entropicly Delirious dzmttsh - Call him dz. No further information is currently available. Felixoo7 - Awesome! GBros - The elder GBros. Wannabe flash game developer. He's only on Kong to chat, and is seeking intellectual stimulation. He rarely, if ever, finds it. Currently serving in the US Army and despises the 'New Pride': reappearance unlikely. Buldinn - Post Marine incarnation of GBros. Currently on one of his irregular sabbaticals. GBros_S - The ''other GBros. Claims he was the original GBros until his account was hijacked. Fondly remembers the old troll-infested Pride. HellsSerenade Comes and goes as he pleases.Get in a fight with him and you're probably going to lose. hercludes - C/C++, Perl, Python, Java, GML, Ti-BASIC, learning Ruby, Io, Prolog, D, plan on learning Erlang & Haskell. HundredAndFour - Has a litany of music playlists. Rarely chats. IzzyTyler44 - She is one of the oldest Pridemates in Pride, she was the one who lasted through all the dumb crap. Likes to give nicknames.... well if she thinks you're cool. Kody11199 - Enjoys chatting with oatmeals, madjedi and Alpha. KORKAS - Canadian. Is on a neverending search for the official gay cnic depressive alcoholic. His hobby is getting alts banned. MadJedi - Chat greeter. Left Pride for The Purple Haze in the quest for his perfect chatroom. Mykylo - She's Tenacious D’s and I’m In The Band’s #1 fan! She can out quote anyone when it comes to their movies, shows, and songs. She's awesome.hat room, so Pride is close enough. naptiem - He likes to take naps. He also tells amazing blow-your-head-off stories of magic and wonder! plokkey - in a load of debt. Has returned to The Attic until further notice. PsyClone411 - One of the few number-namers accepted in Pride, he is known for his slightly disturbing fetish for Asian women. rachela - The incredible bouncing bird-loving bundle of OCD, aged 84, married to Chuck Norris. Saberioninja - Average teenage male. Also a fledgeling game developer. Hopefully it won't completely suck. Appearances rare at best. Seesine - The beloved centennerial spaghedeity - One of the original Pridemates. Sometimes known as Ed_Norton - Claims to be world-renowned actor Ed Norton, and has a penchant for expressing his approval or disapproval of things. Appearance sporadic, but the man has a busy filming schedule. Storageheater - In June 2013 Pride got our very own heating system acquired the extremely pre-loved (as in very loved ) Storageheater just in time for the down under Winter Chill Season (you may know him from Ant Hill). tigerlilly361 - Lilly. Just Lilly. Got it? topsup - Donny Soldier and Beiber-haired internet hearthrob. Werm - One of the wiser Pridemates " i don’t talk much and i’m Canadian". Hibernating? Whovian - Timelord who warps his Tardis into Pride irregularly. Ready to brandish his sonicmodhammer at a moment's notice. As is a risk for all Timelords he's been struck by a wibbly-wobbly thing (technical term) which has warped him into an alternative reality. Hopefully our timelines will merge again soon. witsd - Londoner of a certain age. Now living in the Remnants of a Disputed Galaxy, not so far, far away. XxXKrYsc0XxX - Survived the renovations. Note On behalf of Pride, I would like to thank Mattmeister and Solprovider for restoring the Pride wiki page. Category:Chat rooms Category:Seven deadly sins rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:chat rooms with room owners